


PSCU - Los Angeles

by Goneahead



Category: PSCU - Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1-million-words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 1 Million Words April Challenge. I actually started this last year, but never got it posted before the challenge ended. I am also using the word of the day "kismet".</p>
<p>I will post fanfic later :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	PSCU - Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1 Million Words April Challenge. I actually started this last year, but never got it posted before the challenge ended. I am also using the word of the day "kismet".
> 
> I will post fanfic later :)

  
  


**P.C.S.U. - Los Angeles:**

The series follows a Paranormal Crime Scene Unit that works for the Los Angeles Police Department. Led by Detective Chen, the PCSU use forensics, behavioral analysis, and their knowledge of fey, shapeshifter and other other paranormal communities to solve crimes throughout the western states. The show delves into the culture and issues of paranormal creatures, frequently showing a more sympathetic side to the 'monster' committing the crime. Unlike other forensic shows, some of the episodes have focused on the problems and fallacies of forensic science. The B & E Network just renewed the show for a fourth season.

Main Characters:

Michael Chen (Russell Wong) - Lead Investigator of the PCSU and possible immortal. Detective Chen is a warlock, and extremely knowledgeable about magic and rituals. In both "Shattered Silk" and "Buried in the Rain", it is mentioned that he has had an unusually long career for a cop. The memorabilia on the wall of his office shows a commendation from the Bureau of Internal Revenue, which would mean he has been in law enforcement since at least the '20s.

Greg "Mac' MacIntyre (Robert Blanche) is also a detective with LAPD and one of the two team members who is fully human. He is Chen's right hand man, as well as close friend. In the pilot 'Kismet', it is mentioned that he helped Chen start the unit three years ago, and that the assignment was a demotion. No reason has ever been given why he was demoted. In "Sons of the Wolf", it is revealed that Mac was formerly in Vice, where he dealt with werewolf gangs, a growing problem in Los Angeles. It was during his time in Vice that he developed a close, almost fatherly, relationship with Conner, who is often the team's liaison with werewolf communities.

Simon Diouf (Djimon Hounsou) - The Team's psychologist and a retired FBI profiler. In "Here I Stay", Simon mentions that he never wanted to touch paranormal cases, but his work in the BAU convinced him there was a need for profilers who specialized in the field. He has an extensive network of contacts from his BAU days, and often serves in an unofficial capacity as the team's liaison to other law enforcement agencies. In the pilot 'Kismet', Mac jokes that Simon "is only human on his father side", but it has never been revealed who, or what, his mother is. Since Simon appears too young to be retired, but has mentioned working on cases as far back as the 70s, he must have a longer than usual life span.

  
  


Antonia 'Toni' Coyula (Gina Torres) is a demigod and lawyer. Toni, as she prefers to be called, works for the FBI, and is both the team's legal counsel and FBI liaison. In 'Kismet', she reminds Chen that they "founded this team to ensure prosecution", which means she has worked with him and Mac for at least three years. In "Into the Darkness" the finale for the second season, it is revealed her father is a Trickster God, which has repercussions for both the her, and the team, in season three.

Supporting characters:

Ed Duncan (Martin Sensmeier) - Forensic Technician and Shifter. Quiet and introverted, Ed is far more comfortable dealing with the minutia of forensics than with people. He has a love-hate relationship with LAPD's forensic lab, and often insists on checking and double-checking results, which has not endeared him to other lab technicians. As a Shifter, he has keener senses than a human, which often gives him an advantage when processing crime scenes.

Thorn (Sophina Brown) - LAPD Forensic Technician and fey. Introduced in the finale for season one, she became a supporting character in Season Two. Thorn was raised 'traditional' until she was a teenager, and is the team's resident expert on fey. In "Houses of Stone", it is revealed that Thorn is a nickname she uses, because humans cannot pronounce her real name.

  
  


Sanjay Patel - (Faizan Khawaja) The team's Technical Analyst, and occasional hacker. In "Smoke and Mirrors", it is revealed that his mother is a Naga, which is why Toni suggested Chen hire him. He can sometimes play fast and loose with the regulations, which gets him into trouble with both Chen and McClure.

  
  


Conner Jacobson (Adam Baldwin) is a local werewolf, and his tribe's enforcer. He helps the team as a liaison to the werewolf community, and sometimes brings them cases.

  


Julia Riel (Tantoo Cardinal) - LAPD Coroner and the only other full human on the team. Warm and caring, Julia often will go out of her way to take care of both her co-workers and the dead that arrive in her morgue. In several episodes, Julia takes it upon herself to talk to the victim's family, so Chen and the rest of the team won't have to. In 'Kismet', she mentions she got into the paranormal forensics because of her late husband. In "Buried in the Rain", it is revealed Julia's husband and Simon worked together at the BAU on paranormal cases. 

  


Susan McClure (Martha Plimpton) - LAPD Seargeant. Although she and Chen often don't see eye-to-eye on how to handle a case, Sgt. McClure makes it clear she does see the need for his team. In "Smoke and Mirrors", it's revealed that Chen included Mac when putting together the PSCU team, despite her objections.  



End file.
